Misunderstood
by Katez-chan
Summary: Olivia takes a dare, and poor Fidelio misunderstands. FidoLiv. DEAD. Won't be continuing. Not that much of a cliffhanger, anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**Katez-chan**: I'm not going to use the nickname "Fido" because I hate it. So yeah, **disclaimer: **I don't own any of these characters. So don't sue me.

Fidelio smiled lazily across the table in the crowded (and noisy) Pets' Café.

His usually boisterous attitude was softened to mush in the presence of the girl sitting opposite him. He loved everything about her; her voice, her bright eyes, the way her hair moved as she occasionally stirred it with one hand or flipped it over her shoulder. Not for the first time, he wondered what on Earth had possessed him to fall for Olivia Vertigo, of all people. He was so not her type. She would never, in a million years, like him back.

"Hello? Fidelio? Are you conscious?" Lysander waved a hand in his face.

"Hmm?" He started, brought back to reality with a jolt.

"I asked you a question," said the older boy, with some annoyance.

* * *

It was around midday, and the students of Bloor's Academy had been let out for a breath of fresh air. Olivia had spotted a group of girls who were... kind of friends. That is, they were friendly.

"What are you playing?" she asked, in an offhand way.

"Truth or Dare," was the reply from a girl whose name Olivia couldn't quite remember. "Want to play?"

"Sure," Olivia shrugged.

She mostly just sat on the grass next to them, watching, until it was her turn.

"Who do you like?" It was _such_ a typical question. It was a very typical question that Olivia, unfortunately, didn't want to answer.

"I'm not telling," she said.

"Sooo, you want to take a dare?" said the girl, a mischievous glint in her eye. If poor Liv had been thinking properly, she would have realised that this particular girl was still disgruntled from the dare she'd just taken, and that it would be a better choice just to tell them and get it over with.

"Sure," Olivia replied. How bad could it be?

She soon found out how bad.

"The next time you see Fidelio Gunn, you have to go up and kiss him."

"I'm not doing that!" Olivia yelled. "I'd rather tell you who I like!"

"You can do both, if you want," the other said, with a cruel edge to her voice. "But there's no going back."

Then, she heard a familiar voice behind her. She turned mechanically, to see Fidelio walking towards them, completely unaware of the mess Olivia was in and how he'd just exacerbated it.

"Just out of curiosity, why him?" she muttered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I thought you'd object less, because you're friends." the girl shrugged. "and it's kind of obvious he likes you." that last sentence was so quiet Olivia didn't quite hear it, only the parade of giggles that followed.

"This could actually ruin our friendship, you know."

"I hadn't thought of that," said the dare-er softly. "I'm sorry."

But Livvy was not one to break an oath or anything of that ken. _'just on the cheek, should be fine,' _she thought.

"Oh no you don't," one of the other girls whispered, as if she'd read Olivia's mind. "It doesn't count if you kiss him on the cheek."

Great. Just great. She walked up to him, tried to calm herself down, placed one hand on either side of his confused face, and mentally apologised for what she was about to do to him. It was actually kind of cruel. Moving quickly, she brought her face up to his, and gave him one quick kiss. She pulled away, looking down and blushing furiously.

None of them could have foreseen what happened next.

**Katez-chan: **Haha, a cliffhanger! Yeah, sorry. Couldn't help it. Stay tuned for chapter two! :D Evil me.

Review please! Pleeeeeease review! *big shiny eyes* Please?

Thanks to the two people who reviewed: percabethfreak and Caitalyna. Thanks to the former for reminding me that Bloor's doesn't have an e on the end... DX I always read the books in audiobook form, so I was actually just guessing. Thanks to the latter for your encouraging praise ^^ and I'm sorry, but it ends up a CharLiv, not FidoLiv. Sorry for decieving you.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Okay, I lied. **It was originally going to end up as a CharLiv fic, but while I was lying awake last night waiting for the forecast blizzpocalypse to occur (which it never did) , this image occurred to me and it was just too adorable to pass up. So it will end up being a FidoLiv thing after all. XD Oh, and also: **Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own CB, so please don't sue.**

Fidelio had no idea what had just happened. Well, actually, he knew very well what had just happened, the part he was having trouble with was _why_. Olivia Vertigo had just walked up and kissed him. Just like that. This was the girl who he liked, a lot, who would never ever like him back. Apparently, though, she did. A great deal. A number of wonderful images flashed past his mind's eye; visions of the future. One concept in particular stuck in his mind. _Olivia Gunn._ It had a certain ring to it, it just sounded _right._ All of it, whether or not that reality would ever exist, their friendship, their relationship as a whole, it all depended on what he did next.

I will give you some peace of mind by saying that he did the right thing.

It was SO embarrassing, so very, very embarrassing. Possibly the most embarrassing thing she had ever done. He would probably hate her forever. (Note: this is usually the way it works, when someone loves you everyone else except you knows.) The next thing to happen was that she felt two fingers softly placed under her chin, tilting her face upward.

They watched anxiously from their little circle, and everyone was surprised when Olivia actually took the dare. After she pulled her face away from his, there was a shocked silence.

"She... actually did it..."

Even from where they sat, they could tell that the young actress's face was bright pink.

The dumbfounded violinist just stood there, blinking, and then a small, disbelieving smile formed on his face. His eyes cleared, and it was clear that he was wondering frantically what to do next. It was a while before he hesitantly raised one hand to her face, and tipped it up towards his.

Every eye observing the two thirteen-year-olds (yes, they're thirteen. Shut up.) widened as he closed his eyes... and kissed her for real.

She seemed to have no idea what to do. She apparently decided that it wasn't that bad, because she eventually closed her eyes and embraced him. One of the younger girls started crying quietly (because, of course, girls at that age cry at the drop of a hat. XD you know it's true.)

She needed air. Dang! Why did humans have to be built so inconveniently?! Why did her lungs have to function _now_, of all times?! Reluctantly, she pulled away...

**Katez-chan:**Hoho, I did it again. Another cliffy. Sorry. So, a vote: I can post one short chapter every day, or a longer one much less often. Which would you prefer?

Thanks to the people who reviewed chapter 1: percabethfreak, Caitalyna, and magiclover1933. ^^ I really appreciate it!

Once more, please review. And no flames please. I'm sure I've done nothing to deserve them. If you don't like the fandom or the couple, that's not my fault so don't take it out on me.


End file.
